Because Of You
by Eres-Quigal
Summary: Divagações da Amazona de Ofiúco logo após a sua declaração ao Seiya. Songfic com a música "Because Of You" de Kelly Clarkson.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence (que frase clássica...¬¬).

* * *

Anoitece. E a amazona vê através da janela de seu quarto as primeiras estrelas surgirem no azul-escuro do céu. Em repouso devido ao golpe de Aiolia, pela primeira vez, começa a refletir sobre tudo o que acontecera com ela até então. Após conhecer o único homem que a viu sem máscara.

"Ah, Seiya!...", suspira. "Por quê? Por que fez isso comigo? Por que você me ajudou naquele dia, enfaixando meu punho e me transmitindo uma ternura e uma paz que nunca havia sentido em toda a minha vida? O que fez comigo agora? Por sua causa estou assim."

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did**

_Eu não vou cometer os mesmos erros que você cometeu_

**I will not l****et myself cause my heart so much misery**

_Não me deixarei causar tanta tristeza ao meu coração_

**I will not break the way you did**

_Eu não vou desistir do mesmo jeito que você_

**You fell so hard**

_Você sofreu tanto_

**I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far**

_Eu tenho aprendido da maneira difícil, a nunca ir muito longe_

**Because of you**

_Por sua causa_

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

_Eu nunca me afasto muito da calçada_

**Because of you**

_Por sua causa_

**I learned to play on the safe side**

_Eu aprendi a jogar do lado mais seguro_

**So I don't get hurt**

_Para não me machucar_

**Because of you**

_Por sua causa_

**I find it hard to trust**

_Eu acho difícil confiar_

**Not only me, but everyone around me**

_Não somente em mim, mas em todos à minha volta_

**Because of you**

_Por sua causa_

**I am afraid**

_Eu tenho medo_

"Eu fui treinada para o ódio, para a fúria, sofri toda a sorte de injúrias, zombarias e humilhações para chegar onde estou... e você... você me aparece com a sua inocência, o seu carinho... aflorando em mim um sentimento que eu nunca senti por ninguém antes, nem por mim mesma. Não o mereço, não mereço esse... esse... nem ouso falar seu nome."

**I lose my way**

_Eu perdi meu caminho_

**And it's not too long before you point it out**

_E ele não era tão longo antes de você o apontar_

**I cannot cry**

_Eu não posso chorar_

**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**

_Porque eu sei que, aos seus olhos, isso é fraqueza_

**I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh**

_Eu sou forçada a fingir um sorriso, uma risada_

**Every day of my life**

_Todos os dias da minha vida_

**My heart can't possibly break**

_Meu coração não poderia possivelmente se quebrar_

**When it wasn't even whole to start with**

_Quando nem ao menos estava inteiro pra começar_

**Because of you**

_Por sua causa_

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

_Eu nunca me afasto muito da calçada_

**Because of you**

_Por sua causa_

**I learned to play on the safe side**

_Eu aprendi a jogar do lado mais seguro_

**So I don't get hurt**

_Para não me machucar_

**Because of you**

_Por sua causa_

**I find it hard to trust**

_Eu acho difícil confiar_

**Not only me, but everyone around me**

_Não somente em mim, mas em todos à minha volta_

**Because of you**

_Por sua causa_

**I am afraid**

_Eu tenho medo_

"Eu tenho que te matar, eu devo te matar... não posso deixar esse amor crescer e me torturar, não posso!... não posso deixá-lo me envergonhar, como você me envergonhou! Não quero perder o sono, não quero que meu coração bata mais forte, não quero sentir a minha face corando por baixo da máscara ao lhe ver! Mas estou confusa...uma parte de mim quer lhe matar e a outra...oh, maldito Seiya!"

**I watched you die**

_Eu vi você morrer_

**I heard you cry**

_Eu ouvi você chorar_

**Every night in your sleep**

_Todas as noites, no seu sono_

**I was so young**

_Eu era tão jovem_

**You should have known better than to lean on me**

_Você deveria ter pensado melhor antes de se apoiar em mim_

**You never thought of anyone else**

_Você nunca pensou em ninguém_

**You just saw your pain**

_Você só viu a sua dor_

**And now I cry**

_E agora eu choro_

**In the middle of the night**

_No meio da noite_

**For the same damn thing**

_Pelo mesmo maldito motivo_

**Because of you**

_Por sua causa_

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

_Eu nunca me afasto muito da calçada_

**Because of you**

_Por sua causa_

**I learned to play on the safe side**

_Eu aprendi a jogar do lado seguro_

**So I don't get hurt**

_Para não me machucar_

**Because of you**

_Por sua causa_

**I tried my hardest just to forget everything**

_Eu tentei ao máximo me esquecer de tudo_

**Because of you**

_Por sua causa_

**I don't know how to let anyone else in**

_Eu não sei como deixar ninguém mais entrar_

**Because of you**

_Por sua causa_

**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**

_Eu tenho vergonha de minha vida porque ela é vazia_

**Because of you**

_Por sua causa_

**I am afraid**

_Eu tenho medo_

**Because of you...**

_Por sua causa..._

**Because of you.**

_Por sua causa._

"Oh, Seiya! Por que fez isso comigo? Maldito seja, Cavaleiro de Pégaso! Maldito seja, por fazer com que o amor chegasse até mim e me impedisse de te matar! Por sua causa, eu estou condenada a viver com esse amor e esse ódio se digladiando em mim! Por sua causa, eu tenho a esperança de que um dia – um afortunado dia! - você me olhe diferente e sinta o mesmo que eu sinto por ti."

"Por sua causa, Seiya!"

"Por sua causa, Pégaso..."

"Eu te amo."

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Confesso que não sou muito boa em songfics, mas para quem gosta desse casal, eu espero que curta o meu humilde rabisco. Eu achei essa música meio que "a cara" da Shina, por isso me aventurei e escrevê-la. Sei que a letra não tem nada a ver, mas eu acho a melodia legal.

Qualquer reclamação, elogio, crítica, é só mandar reviews.


End file.
